


Titanic Sized Crying Fest

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-03
Updated: 2009-08-03
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Sirius and Remus watch mushy movies on their days off. One of today's movie is Titanic, but he's not crying because Jack died.





	Titanic Sized Crying Fest

Sirius passed another tissue to Moony, who was balling like a newborn. Sirius hosted a blank expression. "Remy, I really don't see why you're crying. That movie was a piece of shite."

Remus gestured to the endless credits.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Is it because that chap died?"

Remus shook his head and blew his nose at the same time. "No! That baby!"

Sirius looked puzzled. "Erm, what baby?"

Remus looked flabbergasted. "The baby that was frozen in the water! It's so heart breaking!"

Sirius chuckled and gave Remus a bright smile. "Come on, Moony. Let's watch another movie. It is our day off after all."


End file.
